


The Lord and his Knights

by prophecy0Fnora



Category: Hoshi no Kaabii | Kirby: Right Back at Ya!, Kirby - All Media Types
Genre: Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Alternate Universe - Human, Anime, Anime Universe with Human Characters, Attempted Rape, Established Relationship Between Sword Knight/Blade Knight, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Romance, Slow Burn with Meta Knight, Threesome - M/M/M, Yaoi, slight AU, three way relationship
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-03-30
Updated: 2019-10-25
Packaged: 2019-12-26 19:33:24
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 5
Words: 10,500
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18288821
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/prophecy0Fnora/pseuds/prophecy0Fnora
Summary: Sword and Blade have always diligently followed their master everywhere he went, never questioning his decisions or a single order he gave them. All until one day Meta Knight is injured after a battle with one of King Dedede's monsters and he pushes the two knights away. Sword and Blade, however, are determined to get to the bottom of their master's mysteries behavior.





	1. Wounded

The sun was just reaching its highest point in the sky, warming the land below and covering anyone in sweat who dared wander too far from the safety of the shade. It was quiet through the streets as the children ventured back inside their homes to stay cool. Even in the courtyard of the looming castle above the village was bare, for the servants shuffled through the hallways, avoiding the blazing sunlight.

Among the busy lookalikes, one man stood out slightly, a sword hung from his hip and he wore an eye-patch over his left eye. He was the only source for anyone to be able to communicate with these mute men called Waddle Dees. At the moment he was leading the selfless servants, carrying plates of food, to the large dining room where their King impatiently waited. The food smelled amazing, even though it never seemed to please the King, but then again what did?

A low grumbling noise caught the attention of the Captain and he paused, turning toward the sound.

"Afternoon, Sword" he chuckled as the other man snapped his head away from the food passing him by.

There was a grunt, "Waddle Doo."

"I take it you haven't had lunch yet, huh?"

"No" hungry eyes drifted towards the last few plates that quickly dashed away.

The shorter man grinned before turning and stealthily lifting a plate from a passing Waddle Dee, who didn't notice nor break line.

"Here, my treat," the Captain passed the dish over to the tall knight, who in turn stared at the offer, most likely with a questioning look underneath his helmet.

"The King will never know... and I-," he stepped closer and lowered his voice, "I heard your master isn't very good at cooking."

Another grumble disturbed the now quiet hallway, followed by a groan and Waddle Doo held back a laugh as the knight took the plate.

"Thank you."

The Captain waved a hand as he walked away, "no problem."

Steam still rose from the dish and Sword's mouth watered at the delicious food he didn't think would ever be in the palm of his hands. He knew he had to share this with his partner or he would definitely get an ear full, so he hurried down the hallway towards his quarters.

"Blade!" The door slammed closed with a kick of Sword's foot as he walked around Meta Knight's chair and headed toward the small kitchen off to the side of the quarter's living area.

"Yea-" the knight answered poking his head out from their bedroom and saw the food in his partner's hands, "oh, what is that?"

"REAL food" he set it down on the table and walked over to get some utensils.

There was a laugh as Blade sat down, "don't let Meta Knight hear you say that."

"I know, I know," he chuckled and handed a fork to the other before sitting down as well and digging into the still warm pork fried rice.

The food was gobbled up in what felt like seconds and not a single grain was left, "that was amazing."

Sword nodded, "but then again if it wasn't, we wouldn't know the difference, because anything would be better than Me- ah, Meta Knight!"

"Be better than what?" The two knights were startled as their master had walked in without them noticing. They looked at each other and then back to the Lord who stood with his hands on his hips, a sight to see without his protective cape wrapped around his entire body.

"It would be better, better than... uh," Sword couldn't think of anything to say.

"Not eating anything," Blade finished.

Meta Knight narrowed his eyes, but said nothing as he turned and walked away.

The two knights both let out a sigh, "that was close."

Sword nodded in agreement as he put the dirty dishes in the sink.

Suddenly the room shook with a loud crash that echoed above them. Sword and Blade dashed for the door, their master already ahead of them, they all knew what that sound meant.

They hurried towards the throne room where all Kind Dedede's monsters came from, but as they came around the corner, the giant monster had already busted through the castle wall.

"Where's Kirby?"

The two knights finally caught up to their master and heard him ask the witty, young girl, Tiff who was already at the scene.

"He's in the courtyard with Tuff!"

"That's where that monster is heading," Sword turned to Blade, who nodded, before they both dashed off again.

In the courtyard, the four found Tuff backed up against the fountain and Kirby already battling the creature.

"Sword, Blade, protect the kids!"

"Right!" They yelled in unison, as Blade ran over to get Tuff and Sword pulled Tiff back towards the castle.

There was a loud screech and Kirby went flying and crashed into the wall. This monster wasn't as big as the usual ones the King requested for. This one was different, he was lean and stealthy. He kind of looked like a Griffin, with most of his body dark purple with crimson wings and eyes.

Blade watched his master from the safety of the arch way, he could tell he was sizing up the creature.

"What do you think is his weakness?" Tuff asked his sister.

"I don't know..." she trailed off in thought, but before she could say anything more, the young warrior landed in front of them.

"Kirby!"

"Get back!" It was Meta Knight, he leapt forward and lashed his sword at the monster who had charged toward the group.

It screeched in pain and swiped its talons at its enemy, Meta Knight blocked the first blow, but the Griffin was quick and caught his side with his other foot.

"Meta Knight!" Tiff cried out as he fell to the ground.

They all stood still as the monster now looked at them.

"Tiff look!" Tuff tugged his sister's arm and pointed at the panting creature that now had a gash in its leg.

"He needs a sword," she turned and grabbed Blade's weapon.

"Hey" she ignored him and ran out.

"Kirby!"

The warrior was just getting up and turned in time to see the sword hurling towards him, he leapt up and caught it.

"Good thinking you two," Sword praised as the young warrior transformed into Sword Kirby.

"Wait" Blade's voice was filled with worry, "Meta Knight hasn't gotten up yet."

"Shit!"

The Griffin reared up and was about to come crashing back down on the wounded warrior.

The creature screamed again as a sword met its foot, Sword Knight stood above his Lord, his weapon blocking the blow, "now Kirby!"

The young warrior charged forward to battle a now fair fight.

With the monster now pulled away, Sword quickly bent down and picked up his master.

Blade ran up to his side, "stay here and keep an eye on Kirby, I'm taking him back to our quarters."

Blade seemed hesitant at the sight of the limp warrior, but trusted his partner.

"Take my sword," Blade nodded and reached for his partner's weapon before heading back towards the children.

Sword dashed from the court yard and headed through the hallways as quick as he could. When he reached their quarters, he pushed the door open and headed towards Meta Knight's room.

His room was quite large with a king size bed in the middle. Sword approached it and laid his master upon the dark blue comforter and began to examine him.

There were three large slashes in his right side, they were deep and purple liquid oozed from the gashes.

"Sword?!"

"In here, Blade."

The shorter knight flew through the door, catching the frame to stop himself, he stood there for a moment catching his breath.

"The monster-"

"Dead" Blade cut off his partner's question, "Kirby didn't have much trouble."

"That's strange..." Sword trailed off as he settled on his knees beside the bed.

"First Aid kit!"

"Got it" Blade ran back out the door and was back in a flash, setting the large white box on the bed. He nervously hovered over the other warriors and watched as Sword began to remove some of his master's clothes.

There was suddenly a cough from the previously still knight as he lifted himself on his elbows.

"Meta Knight?" Blade rejoiced.

His hand caught one of Sword's as he was unbuttoning his shirt.

"You're alright" the tallest knight looked up at his Lord, "the Griffin is gone and we're just gonna take care of this wound."

"No" he pushed the other's hand away, attempting to sit up.

"Meta Knight" Blade watched as more purple liquid dripped down his side, mixing with bright red blood as he forced his body into a sitting position, "I think you should lay back down."

"It's nothing" their Lord grunted, "I can take care of it, you two should go back-"

"Tiff and Tuff are with Kirby, they'll take care of him if he has any injuries, and the Waddle Dees are already fixing the castle like they always do, there is nothing else to worry about... but you."

Sword nodded in agreement as the proud warrior gripped his waist.

"I'm fine" his body began to shake.

"Meta Knight?" They both watched as the other's mask went dark and he threw his head back, twisting the sheets tight in his fists.

Sword made a move towards his Lord, but coal black wings shot out protectively, wrapping around their master.

"What's going on?" Blade gripped Sword's shoulder in worry.

The tallest knight shook his head, "Meta Knight, please let us help you! What if you were poisoned? We need to get it out!"

"No!" His voice was deeper and cracked as he spoke, "both of you leave... that's an order!"

They glanced at each other and back at the winged cocoon, before they could say anything else a growl echoed around the room, "NOW!"

The youngest knight stood, turning for the door. Blade protested but was yanked outside by his arm, stumbling behind Sword.

"How can we leave," Blade objected, "he's clearly in serious pain, we hardly ever see his wings an-"

"I know."

"What?"

The two knights stood outside their quarters, "something else is going on and Meta Knight doesn't want us around."

"What are we gonna do?"

"I don't know," Sword turned and started down the hallway in a hurry, "but we'll get to the bottom of it whether he likes it or not."


	2. What's Next

"Where are we going?" Blade kept pace beside the taller knight.

"To the source of all our problems," Sword grunted, "I honestly don't know why we stay here."

"Because of Meta Knight," came the quick answer.

There was a deep sigh, "yes, I know that, but...," he trailed off.

"But what?"

Sword stopped in his tracks, surprising the other, "there's lots of reasons," he threw his hands in the air, "we're literally sitting ducks! N. M. E. knows Kirby is here and through King Dedede, the attacks will never stop till they get what they want!"

Blade shrugged, "that's true, but what else would we do?"

"Take Kirby with us and keep moving. It would be harder for them to find us and Kirby could learn more than just what Cappy Town has to offer."

The shorter knight nodded as he turned to continue on their path, "that does seem logical, but there must be more to it than that, when has Meta Knight ever steered us wrong?"

"Just now!"

The older knight didn't have a response to that, so they continued in silence.

It didn't take them long to come to the King's throne room, they peered in and with luck on their side, the King and his highest assistant were present.

"That was another waste of my money," Dedede shouted at the giant screen looming above them.

"Not like we paid them..." Escargoon muttered, but too loudly, earning him a smack on the head. 

"It was a waste," the King glared at his partner, before turning back to the onlooker.

"I assure you, King Dedede, that he was one of our best," the sleazy looking man tired to calm his angry customer.

"That's what you always say," the shorter man argued back.

Blade looked up at Sword, "I don't think we're gonna get anywhere with this."

Everything seemed perfectly normal in it's own messed up way.

The taller knight growled in frustration, "there has to be m-"

He was cut off with the other's hand over the bottom of his helmet, telling him to be quiet.

"... like I said before, once we get what we need from you, Kirby will no longer be a problem."

The King grumbled, "I'm not giving you any more money."

There was a heavy sigh from the bright screen, "this time it's not money we're after. Specifically selected monsters will be sent to you free of charge. You don't have to do anything, they already know their task. All y-"

"Evening again Sword," the two knights jumped, startled by a voice behind them, "oh, and hello Blade. What are you two doing?"

"Nothing" Blade blurted out.

A single eye narrowed and Sword sighed, "we were trying to find out what was going on."

The Captain shrugged, "I don't see anything unusual about today's events."

"Well, maybe you're right," the tallest knight shrugged.

"But Swor- ouch!"

Blade glared at the other as he rubbed his elbow.

"Certainly" Waddle Doo grinned, "don't worry too much about it," and with that, he walked away.

The older knight patiently waited for the other warrior to walk out of ear shot before turning and punching the other in the shoulder, "the hell was that for?"

"Hey!" Sword winced, gripping his arm, "I'm sorry, but you didn't have to hit so hard!"

Growls were exchanged, before the darker knight huffed and snatched the other's wrist, before heading off.

"You still never answered my question."

There was no response as the two continued back down the hallway.

"Sword?!" The shorter knight pulled back, keeping the other from reaching the door knob to their quarters.

Sword turned, his eyes blazing, "N. M. E. wants something, here... could be anything, but it's not money or Kirby... that's all we know. I didn't want to raise suspension with Waddle Doo, it's best if we wait to find out what it is before acting."

"Then we should keep trying to find out," Blade pulled back again.

"No" he tightened his grip on the other, "we can't do anything else till another monster arrives."

"But-" there was a growl, cutting his words short, before the taller man turned and nearly ripped the door open.

All was quiet and their Master's door was still closed. Sword made a beeline to their room and yanked his partner inside.

Blade cried out as he was slammed against the door, his helmet was tugged off and tossed away, along with another clanging to the floor, now vulnerable, chapped lips were smashed against his.

After a moment, he gasped for breath as the rough kisses slid down his neck.

"Ah- Sword... what's gotten i- into you?"

To his surprise, the taller man pulled back, "don't you feel it?"

"Yeah, so...?" he shrugged, the air was sweet, addicting, it was an omega, though the scent wasn't fresh, they were long gone, "but unlike the child that you are, I can control myself."

White teeth flashed, "how dare you?"

"How dare I what, leave you needing," the older knight gripped the other's ass, as he leaned up close to his ear, "you want me to fuck you or let you tend to your needs alone?"

Sword growled, but it was filled with lust and Blade knew he had control. Ever since the two met, there was something special between them and even though they were both alphas, it never came up as a problem.

Blade pushed the other back, stepping away from the wall to shove his partner on their bed. He was older and had more experience; so often enough, when Sword lost control over an omega scent or worse, heat, Blade was there to lend a hand and a lot more.

"You're so weak," he continued to tease as he straddled the other's lap. He stretched, flexing his muscles, as he reached for the band holding up his hair, knowing the other could feel it underneath. With a snap, bright, red locks pooled down over his shoulders, while he reached around to loosen the straps on his armor.

Once it fell to the floor, Blade was left in his tight undershirt, showing off his tone muscles that Sword just couldn't resist touching.

"I don't think so," the shorter knight swatted at his advancing hands, "you can't touch yet."

There was a groan and Blade grinned, he enjoyed teasing his partner. He slowly took a hold of the bottom of his shirt and began to pull it off, taking his time before dramatically tossing it away. He slid his hands down his chest, while rising to his knees. His hands hovered over his stomach as he locked eyes with the other.

"Stop taking your damn time!"

"Ah, demanding" Blade chuckled, "you wouldn't want something, would you?"

"Fuck you!"

"Mmm, actually" he unbuttoned his pants and began to slide them down, "I think I'll be doing that."

Sword muttered curses under his breath and the other shifted to fully remove his pants while hiding his laughter. The taller man took this time to remove his own before the other was over him again.

"Hold on" Blade reached up to tend to the other's armor, letting it fall to the floor followed by his undershirt, "that's better."

The younger knight withered impatiently, but was finally rewarded when Blade moved down between his legs after grabbing the lotion in their nightstand.

"I don't need that."

The other glared up, "Sword, how many times do I have to tell you," he popped the top and lathered up his fingers, "you don't make your own slick like an omega, you literally need this!"

There was a frustrated groan as Sword covered his face with his hands.

"Plus" Blade prodded at his entrance, "you always use it on me without question."

"That's because of ou-"

"Exactly!"

The younger knight quieted his protest and tried to relax under the other's soothing hand on his thigh. When Blade felt his muscles relax, he steadily pushed a digit inside. He began to work his finger, attempting to stretch and prepare his lover.

His pace was slower than usual, but he could tell Sword was stressed with worry about Meta Knight and he didn't want him to get worked up anymore.

He slid another finger inside and began to move them in a scissor like action; and after a moment, he added another.

"Blade" the taller man suddenly cried out as he reached for the other, pulling himself up into a tight embrace.

"Shhhh" he was drawn into his lover's lap, "take it easy, it's okay to forget about everything for a little while."

Blade decided his partner was ready and he removed his fingers, receiving a quivering sigh against his ear. He reached for the bottle again and lathered himself up as well.

"Come on now," Blade encouraged, "I've got you."

The older knight guided Sword's hips up, aligning himself before bringing him back down.

Sword let out a deep moan that mixed with his partner's as he sank down to the hilt.

He shivered, panting as he gripped Blade's shoulders, it had been awhile since they had been intimate.

The older man hummed, kissing the other's neck, "you feel so damn good."

His partner whimpered in need, "please Blade..." he gasped, "fuck me!"

The other knight chuckled, placing his hand on Sword's lower back, closing the space between them as he tangled his other hand in his hair, so he could pull his head back to expose his neck.

With that, he sank his fangs into the other knight's throat, breaking the cry that erupted when he began to thrust into him.

He pulled back with a pop, humming deep in his throat as he watched beads of blood drip down his lover's neck. Sword panted hard, his throat tight, still held far back, exposing it all to the other.

The hand in his hair finally let loose, allowing the taller knight to slump forward a bit. He moaned as rough hands traveled down his back and a hot tongue washed over the fresh wound.

"You're such a wonderful Neko," Blade groaned, nuzzling into the other's neck.

"Is that s-so?" It was hard for the younger knight to speak without whining.

"Oh yes" the shorter man gripped behind the other's knees, "especially when you're spread so open for me." Sword cried out as his legs were pulled further apart over the other's lap, encouraging him to sink deeper, allowing him to roughly abuse his prostate.

"BLADE!!" He nearly screamed, clawing at his partner's back, trying to pull him as close as possible.

There was a deep chuckle, "and I haven't even touched you yet." He leaned forward, nibbling on the other side of his neck, pulling Sword's legs as far apart as he could, "cum for me!"

As if almost on cue, Sword let loose a deep, lustful cry, spreading warmth between their bodies.

"Good boy" the older knight praised as he smothered him in kisses.

Even though he looked exhausted and sure felt it, the darker man didn't want to leave his partner unsatisfied.

Blade yelped in surprise as he was shoved back into the covers. He stared wide-eyed as the other pushed himself up on his knees, his body trembling from over stimulation. Strands of jet black hair hung in his eyes and he slicked them back with a sweaty palm. He gave a deep, lustful sigh as he let his hand fall onto his chest, where he then began to play with himself. With his free hand helping support himself, Sword rose up, only leaving the tip inside. The younger man stayed strong, only allowing the tip to thrust into him.

"Oh, fuck!" Blade cried out, throwing his head back; he knew he was being teased, but hell, it was amazing.

The shorter knight glanced back up after a moment, catching the sight of his lover biting his lip, lost in his own game. His body shook, he was struggling to stay up.

It was Sword's turn to be surprised as he was pulled down onto the other's chest.

"I think that's enough," Blade growled darkly, his eyes glazed over.

He pulled all the way out and then roughly plunged back into his tight hole. Keeping a brutally, fast pace of fucking his partner. Sword cried out, whimpering in both pain and pleasure.

It didn't take long before it was Blade's turn to cum and when he did, he pulled his lover close, filling him up.

After a few moments to catch their breath, the older knight rolled them over to their side, so it was more comfortable for them to wait for his knot to subside. They held each other close, relishing in the afterglow. Soon they would both fall asleep, completely unaware of what was coming next.


	3. Heating Up

The sun was barely noticeable through the curtains when Blade woke the next morning. He felt extremely refreshed as he sat up, stretching his arms over his head. As he gave a sigh, a sweet, yet savory scent caught his attention; he had never smelt anything like it before. He turned to his partner as the other began to stir.

"Blade" he called sleepily.

"Yes?"

Sword rolled onto his back, dark green eyes turned up towards the other, "do you smell that?"

He gave a nod, "I'm not sure what it is."

"You mean who?" The younger knight groaned, the scent becoming overwhelming for him.

"Well, yes, I suppose so" Blade shrugged as he tossed the blankets back.

When there was no reply, he glanced over at the other, "Sword?" The darker knight's hands were tightly gripping the sheets, his back arching off the bed, with his face crinkled up in pain. "Shit" Blade scrambled up, pressing the back of his hand against the other's forehead, which was burning hot, "ar- are you rutting?!"

"It's not my fault," he groaned, swatting at his partner's hand, before grabbing a pillow to hide his face.

"Oh, baby" the older knight tried to comfort, "but this isn't good, hold on!"

He quickly hopped off the bed and headed towards their dresser, searching for their medication. He grabbed a couple of pills and a glass of water.

"Come on" Blade encouraged, "the sooner you take these, the better. You may have actually started rutting yesterday, but I think the pills will still be enough," he knew how much the other didn't like the shots, so he decided to push their chances.

The other finally managed to sit up, pulling the pillow over his lap.

"Umm?" He looked questioningly at the shorter knight, who held out his hand with four pills.

"The other two are for me."

Blade's cheeks darkened from the surprised look he received, "well something is going on and I should probably take them to be on the safe side."

Sword nodded and drowned his with a swig of water, before passing it back to the other.

When the brunette finished the glass, he set it on the nightstand, "now" he turned and took a hold of the pillow his partner held so tightly, "how about we go take a quick shower together and take care of a certain problem of your's."

"If you insist" he chuckled, standing to follow the other into the bathroom.

~~~

As the two knights went about their morning rounds, the cool morning air began to fade as the clouds cleared away for the blazing hot sun. Before they could even reach the top-tier of the castle, the ground shock beneath their feet.

"You got to be kidding me," Sword groaned, turning to his partner.

Blade shrugged, before dashing off to investigate, with the other hot on his heels.

They arrived quickly to a gaping hole in the castle wall that faced the countryside.

"We really need some more doors," Sword sighed, looking at the damage.

"Not like they'd use them."

"Touché" the talker knight agreed as he shielded his eyes to look off into the distance, "there it goes!"

"Its probably heading to Kirby's house. Let's go," he hollered as he grabbed onto what was left of the wall and hurled himself over. Sword didn't hesitate and jumped out the castle as well, both landing skillfully on the ground below, before chasing the new monster.

"I thought they weren't going after Kirby," the darker knight voiced out loud as the castle disappeared behind them.

"Maybe they didn't tell him."

Sword chuckled, "wouldn't surprise me if something stupid like that happened."

They soon came upon the little round house that Kirby and his uninvited roommate, Tokkori, lived in. Luckily, the young boy didn't spend too much time in his home; for every monster would have destroyed it by now, just like the castle.

The children had been playing ball in the field close by, when the white, wolf-like creature appeared.

"Kids" Blade hollered as they rushed up, "over here."

Relief flashed across the village children's' faces as they spotted the two brave knights. Tiff led her brother and the rest quickly away from the creature who was giving Kirby quite the beating.

Tuff worriedly watched his friend, "what do we do, Kirby can't seem to land a hit on him."

"That's because the monster has an ice ability," a deep voice surprised them all from behind.

"Meta Knight!" Sword and Blade voiced in unison at the sight of their master. It shouldn't have been a shock, he always appeared at times like this; but something just seemed off.

"That's it" Tiff's eyes brightened as she came up with an idea.

"Wha- Tiff?!" Her brother hollered as he watched her run off, but she didn't hear him.

They had to quickly turn their attention back to the situation as Kirby landed in front of them.

Golden eyes fell upon them as the knights quickly grabbed the children, pulling them away before the beast lunged forward. They watched in mixed horror and confusion as it leapt over the young warrior.

Meta Knight drew his sword in time and met the creature in a blow. He pushed it back as Kirby scrambled to his feet.

"Kirby!" It was Tiff, she was running as fast as she could, carrying a torch.

There was suddenly a cry, in a moment of distraction, the monster had gotten the upper hand and had slammed Meta Knight to the ground.

The two knights rushed forward to resuce their Lord as Kirby took on his fire ability.

Sword managed to slice one of the creature's legs, causing it to rear up, while Blade quickly grabbed the wounded warrior.

"Get him out of here!" the taller knight yelled as his partner tired to get to a safe distance.

"Sword" the other screamed in horror as he watched the monster slash the back of his lover.

"Oh gawd, oh gawd... Tiff!"

She rushed over and ushered him away before he could speak, "I'll take care of him, go!"

Kirby managed to distract the creature and fully take it on as Sword fell to his knees. He bit his lip at the sight before him. Blade's armor had done its job protecting him, but its claws had still managed to reach his skin. The older knight gently lifted his partner, turning him over to lay across his lap.

"Sword" his voice broke as he gently brushed dirt from his face after removing his dented helmet.

There was a groan and the younger knight struggled to open his eyes. There was a sob and Blade pulled him close.

"Hey now, don't cry," the darker man reached up, placing his hand on the other's covered cheek, "tears will only rust your helmet."

He received a broken chuckle in response as the other leaned into his touch, "don't scare me like that."

"I'm sorry darling... but I'd do it a thousand times again to keep you and Meta Knight safe."

Soft footsteps interrupted them and they turned to find that the young star warrior was back to normal.

"Thank you Kirby, you saved us once again!" Blade praised the boy as he helped his partner to his feet.

Kirby blushed, scratching at the back of his head sheepishly, a small smile gracing his face.

The children cheered and gathered around their friend as the knights made their way over to where Tiff was watching over their master.

"We'll take it from here," Blade knelt down to take Meta Knight into his arms, "thank you for everything."

"Of course" the young girl stood as well, "are you sure you don't need any more help?"

"Yes, I'll take care of them. You're needed else where," the shorter knight smiled as her brother came up and pulled at her sleeve.

"Kirby's got a few cuts and bruises, he might need..." Blade watched as she was dragged away out of ear shot, she was honestly Kirby's guardian angel and the only thing that kept the children of the village in line.

He turned his attention back to his partner, "can you make it?"

The other nodded, "let's go."

It didn't take them long to make it back to their quarters. Blade sent his partner to their room, ordering him to get the first aid kit and strip, he'd be there soon. The other was too tired to protest or comment, and just did as he was told.

The older knight carried their master into his room, placing him once again upon his bed like Sword had done the previous day. He knew he didn't have much time before the warrior awoke and would likely chase him out. He snatched up the discarded first aid kit and pulled it beside him. Blade looked the other over, besides some bruises and dirt, he seemed mostly fine, but something caught his eye.

He gently brushed the dark cape away and examined his left side. There he found a deep puncture wound on his hip. It must have come from the monster's claw as he was pressed into the ground. It was cauterized from its ice powers, causing the younger knight to groan, it would mean that the dead skin would have to be cut away. 

Blade brushed his hand upwards, moving more of his master' protective cape away. He reached his midsection and found the previous wound, and his insides twisted. Sword was correct, the wound the Griffin had given him, had poisoned him. The slashes were swollen black and purple, and had started to ooze from the trauma of today's battle. He needed to treat them now!

However, fate would have it's way with his luck and his master began to stir. Bright, yellow eyes looked down upon him as Blade was caught hovering above him. He gulped nervously, "Meta Knight, please..."

A deep, threatening growl rumbled in the Lord's chest, "no, please let me help you! You're badly hurt, y-" 

He couldn't finish, "OUT!"

The younger warrior flinched and backed away, "m- master?"

The wings of night slowly began to rise, "please... just- go," his voice seemed to break and Blade turned for the door before the warrior could no longer be seen behind his mysterious wings.

The shortest knight gave a deep sigh as he leaned against his master's door, what were they going to do? He knew alphas could be stubborn, but Meta Knight was on a whole other level.

A thump from across the room interrupted his thoughts and brought him back to reality.

"You having some trouble," the older knight chuckled as he walked into his bedroom.

The darker man growled from where he sat upon their bed, arms in the air, with his shirt and armor tangled together around his head.

"Don't just stand there," Sword barked, "fucking help me!"

He received a chuckle as his partner walked over and managed to pull off the other's torn clothes. 

"Thank yo-" he was sharply cut off as the other knight smashed their lips together in a desperate kiss.  

After a moment they pulled apart, catching their breaths, "I take it that it didn't go well with Meta Knight?"

Blade rested their foreheads together, "no."

It was silent for some time, before Sword spoke again, "well" he pulled away and cupped the other's face, "I won't put up a fight."

A smile graced his lover's face, "you never do," before he gave him another kiss.


	4. Different Types of Pain

Blade pulled away with a sigh, "I hate to ruin this moment, but there is something more important at hand." The other gave a soft groan, he knew this wasn't going to be fun. The shorter knight stepped back, allowing the other room to turn, crawling further onto their bed. He laid on his stomach, tucking his arms under his chin.

"Hold on a second," Blade removed his own armor, hanging his and his lover's helmets and chest pieces in their proper places. He kicked off his boots and took a moment to stretch, cracking his back.

"What's taking so long," Sword turned his head around, trying to see what the other was doing, he was getting inpatient as usual.

He only received a hum in response, as the older knight gathered up the things he needed. Blade finally joined the other on the bed, climbing on top of him and making himself comfortable upon his ass.

The other groaned in a bit of annoyance, "I swear you're enjoying this too much."

"Well..." Blade leaned down, pressing light kisses on the back of the other's shoulders and neck, "it's hard not too when I've got you beneath me and being so obedient if I may add."

"Shut it" the younger man growled, "and do it already."

The red head sighed, rummaging through the bag at his side, how he wished they were doing something else. He pulled out a knife and pressed his hand firmly between the other's shoulder blades to keep him in place. He skillfully took the knife in the other hand and began to drive it deep into his lover's back.

Sword let out a cry, his entire body tensing up as he struggled to stay still.

"I'm so sorry," the older man whispered, pulling the blade along the hard, blackened skin on his back, "... I'm so sorry."

It didn't take long before the taller knight had snatched up a pillow, sinking his teeth deep into the soft cushion to muffle his broken whimpers and half screams. Blade hated inflicting pain upon the other, but they both knew the tainted skin had to be removed as soon as possible. He tried to be quick, cutting the second and then the third cauterized slash from his back.

"W- Wait" the younger knight cried out, his shoulders trembling uncontrollably, "I d- don't think agg, I can take... any- anymore."

"You can do it," Blade's chest tightened, it wasn't easy for him either, "there's just one left."

"No" he begged, "p- please no more."

The pale knight gritted his teeth and drove the knife in deep and swiftly, causing the other to scream. Tears ran down his face as he pleaded and cried out for him to stop.

Then suddenly there was a clang on the floor and the shorter knight gripped him tightly from behind, "I'm so sorry, Sword... gawd, I'm sorry-" the rest of his words were incoherent as he mumbled deep apologies to his partner.

Realizing it was over, Sword quickly grabbed the other's arm, forcing him to slide off his back, while turning toward him. He grabbed the other's face and smashed their lips together to get the other knight to hush. When they finally pulled apart, he wiped the other's tears away.

"Please don't cry, love."

"Me, what about you," the shorter man argued back, running his thumb along the other's tear stained face.

Sword let out a soft laugh, "I'll be alright, thanks to you."

"I don't want to do that again, ever!"

"We're knights... it's part of our life," he trailed off, gazing into his lover's eyes.

"I know... I just, I don't like it when you get hurt... when I hurt you."

"You didn't hurt me and you never have, you did what you had to, to save me as I did for you," Sword was very serious.

It was quiet for a few moments, the younger knight didn't want to push the other, he had been through a lot today and he knew he'd be just as upset if they're roles were switched.

"Well" Blade finally spoke again, "then let me finish..."

The dark-haired man nodded and sat up, turning his back to the other as he reached for the first-aid kit. He let his legs dangle off the bed as the other began to apply antiseptic, before wrapping him up with fresh bandages.

It was quiet for some time again, as the shorter knight cared for his partner. Sword sat in silence, debating on whether or not to disrupt the moment of peace, "Blade?"

"Hmm" the older man checked his work to make sure it was secure.

"I'm... I'm scared..."

The shorter knight was taken aback, "of what?"

"Everything that's been going on, we haven't had this much trouble in a long time. Then there's Meta Knight, he's hurt and won't let us help. Does he not trust us? I just... I don't understand what's happening."

His voice was shaking by the end and Blade turned the other back around to face him, pulling him into a tight embrace.

"I know love, I'm as lost as you," he turned the other's face up and stroked his cheek, "but you're by my side and I know we can get through anything together."

Sword's eyes cased down, staring at his hands in his lap, "but you... I- I can't..."

"It's more than just that, isn't it," he could tell his partner was hiding something and had been for awhile now, before things had gotten crazy.

"No- I mean..." he bit his lip, struggling on choosing his words.

"Sword, I love you," the older man tried encouraging, "you can tell me anything, what ever it is, you know I'll help you an-"

"I can't get pregnant!"

Blade's eyes widened as the other covered his face, "S- Sword?"

"I know how much you love kids and that you might want your own one day, but we're both alphas... neither of us can bare a child. I still tired... medicines, potions, injections, nothing worked! I'm afraid..." he covered his stomach with both of his hands, "that maybe you'd leave me one day... and I'd let you, so you could have a family..."

There was a rough growl and Sword was slammed back onto the bed, his hands pinned above his head as the other glared angrily down at him, "how could you think something like that?!"

Tears welled up in the other's eyes again and Blade let out a sigh, attempting to calm down.

"Sword, I'd give almost anything to have a child..." the younger knight squeezed his eyes shut, his bottom lip between his teeth to keep from weeping.

"I said almost," the shorter knight pulled his lip free, pressing down on the puncture wounds he had inflicted on himself, "and that almost is you. I love you very much, you're my mate, my lover, my partner, you're my everything."

Blade released the other's arms and moved his own hand to Sword's stomach, "I- I can't believe you went through all that..." He trailed off, then shook his head, "darling, I'd love to have a child with you, but you don't need to go though this alone."

He softly traced random patterns along his belly, smiling as it caused the other to relax. "I'm even fine with adoption... but we can still keep trying."

Sword met the other's gaze lovingly, "thank you."

"Of course my love," be bent over placing a kiss on the other's lips.

One of his hands slipped down, pushing underneath the waist band of Sword's boxers, drifting down towards his entrance, as he leaned towards his ear, "we could work on that right now if you'd like though?" He slipped a finger inside the other, "I could fuck you all night," he pushed in another digit and began to stretch him as the younger knight whimpered, spreading his legs in need, "filling you with my seed and watching your belly swell with our child."

The other let out a desperate moan at the picture his lover was painting.

"You want that don't you?" There was a deep rumble in his chest as he watched the other whither beneath him, "I could see it now, you'd be beautiful."

Sword blushed in embarrassment, covering his face as his lover smothered his stomach in kisses, while he continued to fuck him with his fingers.

Suddenly, they both stilled, each of them holding their breaths.

"Fuck-" Blade quickly removed his hands from the other and backed away to the other side of the bed. His mate whimpered, but stayed where he was, his eyes filled with fear and confusion.

The older man clenched his chest, trying to steady his racing heart, "it's that s- scent again!"

Neither had noticed the sweet, musky scent that had slipped into the room till it had become overwhelming. It was an omega, an omega in heat.

"Is it the same one as before?" Sword trembled, pulling the blanket on the bed around him.

"I- I don't know," the shorter knight scrambled up, rushing towards their night stand, "doesn't matter... we gotta take something now!"

The darker man watched silently as the other pulled out two needles, "I'm sure I coul-"

"No!" He flinched as Blade walked over, "absolutely not!"

"But maybe it would help?"

"No!" the older knight set the medicine beside the other, before attempting a steady breath, "I know you want to get pregnant, but I'm rutting... I'll only hurt you."

"I can take it," he pleaded desperately.

Blade sighed, "Sword..." he didn't know what to say, he just couldn't do it. Rutting was extremely painful between alphas and he didn't want to hurt his lover anymore that day, even if there was a chance.

The red-head grabbed a needle and injected it into his own thigh with a hiss. He turned to the other, placing a kiss on his forehead, before pulling back the sheets to do the same.

Once he was done, he disposed of the syringes, "I'm going to go rinse off, please get some rest, love."

He received a sad smile, before Sword turned, adjusting himself for sleep, as his partner headed for a much needed cold shower.

By the time Blade made it back to bed, the other had already fallen asleep. He crawled beneath the warm blanket, before settling on his side, over looking his lover who rested on his back. The older knight gently brushed his dark locks from his face, before letting his hand trail down to his chest, feeling the gentle rise and fall with each breath he took in deep sleep. It didn't take him long to drift off to sleep as well.

A couple hours later, in the early hours of the morning, Sword woke with a start. He sat up quickly, his whole body on high alert. His partner shifted, half asleep, as he sat up as well, "what's the matter?"

"I- I don't know... I just feel panicked all of a sudden."

Blade rubbed his eyes, "it's not just you, something's wrong," he took a long breath, "that scent lingers but I can't quite put my finger on what's off about it."

The younger knight tossed the sheets back and hopped out of bed, grabbing a t-shirt and pair of pants. Blade said nothing as he did the same, he didn't know where they were going or what they'd find, but it needed investigating.

Just as the red head had pulled on his shirt, he froze. His partner noticed his actions, "Blade?"

He quickly grabbed his sword, "we're not alone..."

Sword grabbed his weapon as well and followed his partner to the door. They peaked out and found all was quiet. The two knights stepped out and walked around their quarters.

"Hey" Blade called to the other, who rushed over to where the older man stood by their front door, "the lock's been picked."

"Fuck" the darker knight growled, "why would someone do that? What could they possibly want that we have, we don't have anything speci-"

He was cut off by a muffled scream and they turned to each other, "Meta Knight!"

They bolted to their Lord's door and Sword tried to open it, "its locked!"

Another cry and Blade told his partner to stand back, giving the door a powerful, swift kick, sending it flying open.

They rushed in and were not prepared for the scene before them. Their blood ran cold and it felt as if time itself has stopped.

It wasn't another monster, it was a warrior, with pink hair and white wings. He was huge, slightly bigger than Sword and reeked of power. He didn't seem to pay the intruders any mind as he kept at his task, towering over their master, whose clothes had been ripped to shreds. The two knights could feel the fear radiating off of their Lord, an emotion they had never seen, let alone felt coming from him. 

"Why don't you two be good boys and leave quietly," a deep, gruff voice knocked the knights back to their senses, "oh, and do close the door behind you. I don't think your Master would want you to see him in such a vulnerable state," he gripped Meta Knight's jaw, forcing him to look at them, "or should I make them watch me tear you down to the worthlessness that you are, before I fuck you and make you mine?"


	5. What Is Reality?

Blade's whole body felt stiff, he was panicking; and his partner was just as shocked and confused as him. The eldest warrior chuckled to himself, turning back to their Lord, where he began to pull at his protective cape.

A deep, warning growl echoed through the room, causing everyone to freeze. It was Blade and he was surprised himself, but he bared his teeth and allowed his alpha instinct to take over, as his partner followed suite with his own threat.

Sword drew his weapon and pointed it at the demon, "touch another hair on his head and I'll slit your throat."

Galacta Knight let out a throaty laugh, "my, my, such big words from a puny, little solider." He finally turned back to them, dark fuchsia eyes looking down upon them.

"Step down and we'll see whose puny," Blade barked stepping closer.

The eldest bared his own fangs under his silver mask, his giant wings stretching out threateningly. When neither of Meta Knight's men flinched, a smirk crossed the evil warrior's lips. "Fine, so be it," he crouched and leapt forward, landing where the two knights had previously stood as they dodged out of his path. "I'll play your little game. Meta Knight won't be much of a fight anyway," he flexed his muscles, "so shedding some blood before fucking him would be wonderful foreplay."

The growls in response to his words were almost deafening, but Galacta only smiled as the two charged him and he gave a snap of his fingers.

Sword and Blade cried out as bright light blinded them and the ground beneath their feet vanished. Before they could register what was happening, they collapsed upon soft grass.

The youngest cursed as he scrambled up, "Blade?" He rushed to the other's side, pulling him up as they took in their surroundings, "w- where are we?" The two soldiers stood back to back, their eyes wide as they looked around the empty field. The earth and plants were gray and the sky was white; and in the dull comparison, the pink warrior stood mockingly.

"Welcome to nowhere," the older alpha fed off of the others' fears, "a place between reality and dreams. This is where you're gonna die boys!"

He drew out his own weapon, a glowing dark pink lance; an unusual choice, but the two knights knew it was sharp and deadly. The soldiers steadied their own blades, everything had been building up to this, the day they would repay their Master for saving their lives.

 _It was more than_ _that_ _._  Blade gave a battle cry and charged at the other. Galacta easily dodged and their weapons met in a sharp clang.

 _He had taken them in._  The shortest knight stumbled and Sword blocked the blow meant for the other's slip-up.

 _He had made them respectable men, filled them with honor and pride, had given them_ _purpose_ _._ Blade was back on his feet and charged in again.

 _Where would they have ended up without him?_  Galacta slashed the dark knight's shoulder, without their armor, they were completely vulnerable. Blood poured down his arm, fueling the fire in his lover's eyes. Blade swiftly kicked the back of the elder knight's knees, causing him to loose his balance, giving him the opening he needed.

 _Meta Knight was their everything!_  The pink demon let out a growl of pain as metal slashed his side.

The battle continued on for what felt like hours. Each knight taking several punctures and gashes, splattering bright, crimson blood over the bleak, gray world.

"Blade" the youngest soldier panted, trying to steady himself, "now!"

The two charged at the winged demon, trapping him between them as their swords pierced through his chest and back.

Galacta Knight coughed, spitting up blood, that began to stream out of his mouth. Even as his lance fell to the ground, a grin stretched across his face and he began to laugh, "Fools! You think you've won," he coughed again, "you don't even know what's going on! This is far from over!"

He suddenly snapped his fingers again and the pair stumbled forward in surprise as Galacta Knight vanished and with the bright light again, they began to fall.

Blade scrambled up, blinking frantically as he glanced around, "Sword, Sword we're back!"

His partner jumped up, patting his chest, "their gone!"

"What's gone?"

"Our wounds" he pointed back at the other, where he had previously had a gash in his side.

Blade lifted his hands up for inspection, sure enough, all the cuts he'd received were no longer there, nor were his clothes ripped or tattered.

"It's as if it never happened," the shorter knight met the other's gaze.

They fell silent in thought and confusion, till a soft groan caught their attention.

"Meta Knight?" They were by his side in seconds. His clothes were still ripped, telling them that it all was really reality.

"We need to take care of him now!"

"We've tried" Sword exclaimed in frustration.

Blade shook his head, reaching for the first aid kit that had been knocked off the bed, "not taking no for an answer this time."

As if on cue, their Lord's eyes opened. His teeth gritted, visible under his broken mask.

"Meta Knight, what the hell is going on?"

"Blade?!" The other soldier was appalled by his partner's choice of words.

"I'm sorry, but we just fucking fought a pink demon knight in some alternative universe, which then disappears, most likely to come back, and I can't ask what's going on?!"

Sword opened his mouth to defend his master, but Meta Knight raised his hand to stop him. He turned, his eyes meeting the shortest knight's, "Blade I'm sorry," his voice was strained, "but now is probably not the best time to explain things."

The red-head crossed his arms, pain evident on his face as he looked away.

The youngest soldier sighed, knowing his lover wouldn't be satisfied with just that, "the warrior knew who you were... at least could you tell us his name?"

Meta Knight closed his eyes, silent for some time, till they thought he wouldn't answer, "Galacta Knight."

Blade turned back, "you've got to be kidding me-"

"Thank you" Sword glared at the other, interrupting whatever angry comment he had coming, that he would regret later, "we promise to leave you be if you just let us take care of you."

Their Lord let out a shaky sigh, but nodded with little resistance.

The other was shocked and stared at his partner in awe, who just shrugged, mentioning something about keeping your cool got you places. Everything settled down as the two knights got to work.

"Why don't we switch sides," Sword offered hesitantly, watching his partner rustle through the supplies.

"No, I'll be fine."

The youngest became quiet, they each had a task at hand and he didn't want to make his partner have to cut out another wound.

Blade glanced up, noticing the worry on the other's face, "I can do it, don't worry. " He then handed over the kit, keeping what he needed.

Sword nodded and began to prepare the older wound. He pulled back the remaining pieces of clothing, so he could sterilize the slashes on his side.

Meta Knight suddenly winced and the darker man glanced up, watching pain wash over the visible parts of his face. Blade had a knife deep in his hip, attempting to remove the cauterized skin lining the hardening puncture wound.

Better to be quick than draw out the pain. Sword pulled out some needles and injected the area around the cuts, an antibiotic for infection and antidote for the poison. He was sure his master didn't notice the injections over the cutting of his flesh. The tallest knight quickly scrapped off the scabs lining the gashes, allowing the fluids to drain. He then applied ointment and began to seal off the wounds with gauze and medical tape.

His partner was doing the same, as he noticed a bit of relief on their Lord's face and the lack of tension in his muscles. One then tended to the mess in the room: while the other discarded Meta Knight's ruined clothes, before helping him get into bed for some much needed rest.

"Thank you" the star warrior yawned.

"It was our pleasure," Blade bowed, "please, get some rest now," Sword added.

They headed for the door, and Sword caught his partner's arm, "are we just gonna leave him?"

"Heck no" Blade locked the door, before turning to the couch on the other side of the room, "he is not leaving our sight until we find out what's going on."

The shorter man rested his sword against the wall as he kicked off his shoes, before he plopped down on the cushion. He patted the spot beside him, encouraging his partner to do the same.

Sword let out a heavy sigh as he collapsed on the couch, his head landing in the other's lap, "I'm really tired."

"I know baby, we all are," Blade ruffled his lover's hair, "how are your wounds?"

"Fine" he yawned, "a bit sore, but all the same."

"Good" he leaned down, placing a kiss on his forehead, as he continued to message his scalp. There was a soft hum from the younger man, exhaustion taking over along with sweet comfort allowing him to drift off to sleep.  

Blade woke with a start, which was becoming the norm lately, when the clock stroke three. Sword was no longer resting in his lap and he glanced over to find him sitting stiffly beside him. His partner turned, his pupils blown and his canines shining. He couldn't help the growl from rumbling in his chest as his canines grew as well. The scent they had been catching whiffs of over the past few days was as strong as ever. 

Before the two could process what was happening, a cry from across the room had them snapping to attention. Their eyes fell on their master's bed, the sheets rising as the body occupying it arched up with another whine.

"B- Blade?!" The youngest's voice trembled in confusion, "it's not p- possible that..." he gulped, "our Master is... is-" he couldn't finish.

"An omega." The other managed to snap out as he tried to control himself.

The room suddenly exploded with the most overpowering scent they had ever smelled, no tasted... hell, they could feel it!

Sword couldn't even speak, he turned to his partner, suppressing the growls within; asking for answers with his eyes.

The older warrior swallowed hard, "fuck!" He racked his hands, now with sharp claws, through his hair, letting out a groan. "Gawd damn it," he finally spat out, gripping the arm of the couch and the cushions to hold himself down, "Blade we have to get out of here!"

"Why?! We can't leave Meta Knight," his voice was possessive, "we have to protect him!"

"Exactly why we have to leave," his nails started to rip through cloth, "we're alphas, Sword, he's an omega, we have to protect him from ourselves!"  

Another wave washed over them, pulling deep growls from both knights. Sword stood as he sniffed the air, his bare feet leading him towards the bed.

"Sword no!" Blade leapt up, grabbing the other's wrist, attempting to pull him back. It ended in the two snapping and clawing at each other, both trying to resist their natural instincts to mate the crying omega only a few feet from them.

With the next wave, Blade's eyes darkened and Sword let out a howl. 

"He's fucking fertile Blade, he's ready!" The youngest man groaned, the alpha within him feeling the call from the omega.

The shorter knight was interrupted before he could protest, "Sword? Blade?!" There was fear in his voice, he had finally noticed they were there. Dark wings appeared, attempting to hide their Lord from their view. 

"Watch yourself" Blade growled at his partner as they approached the bed. To seem as less threatening as possible, the two got down on their knees, side by side. Both warriors wanted to ask questions, but knew this was extremely delicate. Till this very moment, it was believed that Meta Knight was a strong, powerful alpha star warrior; and to be found out that he was indeed not, but instead a vulnerable omega in the claiming stage of heat... oh, what that must do to one's pride. 

Sword cleared his throat, "Meta Knight, my Lord, we are here to protect you."

"We will do you no harm," Blade added as gently as possible. 

The eldest knight did not respond, his wings just trembled.

"Do you need anything? Do you have any medicine?" Sword asked concerned.

"No" his voice was weak, "it's all gone." 

"Shit" the red-head muttered.

"It was stolen and the suppliers vanished," he continued.

"N.M.E." the two warriors spat out the name at the same time.

"It had to be, everything is starting to make sense now," Blade growled.

Sword nodded, "the monster attacks, their goal, the scent, it's all adding up!" 

"Yes, I- ahhh!" Blade cried out suddenly, gripping his left wrist.

"Hey, what's the m- oh, fuck," Sword yelped, staring at his own arm.  

The two warriors whimpered in pain, watching in horror and confusion as a long, thick slash was burned into the underside of their wrists. They were completely identical in every way. A gasp caught their attention and they turned to find Meta Knight looking down at them with wide eyes.

Sword held up his wrist, "what in the hell was that?"

His partner just stared at their master's shocked face, waiting for him to speak. He scrambled up, pulling the blanket around himself; his wings stretched out, covering his sides. 

"Meta Knight?" Blade tried, "a- are you okay?" He knew he wasn't, but what else could he say?

It was quiet for a moment, till their Lord finally extended his hand towards them. With the palm of his left hand facing up, two pair of eyes landed on the original mark on Meta Knight's wrist that had just been mysteriously branded on his soldiers. 

"They match" the shortest knight placed his hand beside his master's, followed by his partner's. 

"Well if that isn't a bit freaky," Sword mused, gazing at the three wrists, "but what does this mean?"

"It means we're soul mates."

"What?!" The young warriors shouted in unison. 

"Th- They're soul marks," Meta Knight coughed, "a permanent mark, like a birthmark or unfading scar, on the... on the omega," the word came out bitterly, "is formed identically on their alpha mate's body... um which in this case is-" he gulped, "both of you."


End file.
